This proposal requests continuation support for the laboratory component of the Animal Medicine program. Objectives of the lab are improved animal health through disease surveillance and the development of additional diagnostic tools, studies on animal diseases, the identification of new animal models of human disease, and the development of educational resources for training in laboratory animal medicine and comparative pathology.